oddrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Odd Realm Tutorial
This is the In-game tutorial sequence, serves as feedback and information for those who haven't fully read the tutorial in-game but would like to access the information provided outside of the game. (Screenshots WIP) -- '''Outdated v7.0.9.0' ---- (1) Welcome to the Overworld Map! You'll use this map to determine the location of your settlement. The Taiga Biome is a good starting point if this is your first time. Keep in mind that settling near other races can have good and bad consequences. They may be friendly and send you merchants, or they may just send warriors to attack you. Use WASD or Mouse Btn to move the camera. Good Luck! (2)made it! This is our new home. We have a lot of work ahead of us! (3)first things we’ll need are [Food and resources like Wood to start building homes. (4)[Farmers can Plant seeds and Harvest mature plants for food. And for Wood, A Forester can Log any nearby trees] (5 Job Menu)the [Job Menu to start assigning tasks. Settlers will automatically begin work on the task if they have the skill.] (6 Time Bar)the [Time Bar to change the time scale of the game. The game is currently paused] (7 Camera Layer)can change the layer that camera is on with the keys [q and e or use the scroll wheel. (8 Build Menu)the [Build Menu to start building props, walls and more!] Plant Menu)[Use the [Plant Menu to start planting crops.] (10 Map)thing we brought a magic [Map. We'll be able to keep an eye on our neighbors. Our sneaky, sneaky, neighbors... sneaky... (11 Overworld Map)the [Overworld Map to view neighboring kingdoms and lands.] (12 Zones)that we’ve collected so many [Items, we should organize them into Zones.] (13 Zones)the [Zones Menu to designate areas in the world for items to be placed. Settlers will automatically put items here.] --Once you press Settlers window-- (14 Permissions)change settler skill permissions, navigate to the permissions tab. --Once you press Character info button/go to Entity info screen-- (15 Entity Info Screen)is the Entity Info Screen. Here, you can see information for an Entity’s Stats, Behaviours, Inventory, and Profession Perks. (16 Equipping)Equip items, Navigate to the Inventory Tab. Here, you can click and drag items into the Entity’s Equipment Slots. --Once you have built a workstation-- (17 Workstation & Items)first [Workstation! Now, we can craft some Items!.] (18 Workstations Screen)the [Workstations Screen to queue item crafting jobs for Blueprints that require a Workstation. --Once a settler receives X amount of Experience level-- (19 Skills)wonder what [Skills I'll learn in the future...] (20 Settlers Screen)the [Settlers Screen to change a settler's profession or toggle a skill they can do.] --Once a settler levels up-- (21 Level Up)+[Levelled Up! … I Levelled up???] (22 Entity Overlay)will level up as they work and become more proficient at their trade. Use the [Entity Overlay to view a settler's stats, skills and behaviours.] (23 Character Info Button)see more info about an entity double click them or click the [Character Info Button on the bottom bar while an entity is selected.] --Once you've built X number of things,walls or props-- (24 Customize)made so much progress! it would be great to [Customize our settlement.] (25 Utilities Menu)the [Utilities Menu to rotate props and lock doors.] --Once it starts to get dark/night time-- (26)starting to get dark… (27 Rooms)should start thinking about assigning [Bedrooms.) (28 Rooms Menu)the [Rooms Menu to designate Bedrooms, Animal Enclosures, Workshops, and more] --Once a settler becomes hungry-- (29 Hunger)[Hungry! I think I’ll go find some food to eat] (30 Settlers Screen on Hunger)the [Settlers Screen to view settler statuses, change their professions, or toggle skills they are allowed to do.] Tutorial Feedback as of v.0.7.0.9: * The button on the Lower right Corner isn’t introduced, Notifications button is good as it is. * Hotkeys for camera layer are given but not for time bar. * On zones, introduce "custom zone" so that newbie will know to check what goes into each zone. * Inventory Tutorial prompt unused. * On rooms, could use extra definition or description on what each room does, doesn't highlight importance of Farm room but mentions only the Bedroom, Animal enclosure and Workshop which aren't that important. Unused Tutorial prompts prior to v0.7.0.9: '''Blueprint window has been removed on V0.7.0.9' * (Blueprints)found enough [Items to create new Blueprints!] * (Blueprints)the [Blueprints Menu to see the ingredients required to Build things. Blueprints are automatically discovered when the right Items are found.] * (Inventory)the [Inventory to see what Items you have at your disposal.] * (Job Menu Blueprints)the [Job Menu to craft new Blueprints that you discover.] * (Entity Overlay)the [Entity Overlay to view a settlers stats, skills, and behaviours.]